Perfect Match
by Indigo Lacie
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Sua vida sempre foi perfeita, ou ao menos Roxas pensava. Mas superar seus próprios medos por outra pessoa não é tão fácil quanto parece. AkuRoku UA
1. Prólogo

**Sumário:** A vida dele sempre foi perfeita, ou pelo menos assim Roxas gostava de achar. Mas com a superar seus medos por outra pessoa não é tão fácil quanto parece. Quando tanto o seu passado e o de seu amante ameaçam a sua relação instável, Roxas tem de encarar a verdade: Sua vida nunca foi perfeita. Mas ao menos era melhor que a de Axel. [Akuroku UA]

**Nota da Tradutora:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence (quem dera, quem dera...). **A fic "Perfect Match" é da autora Beutelmaus, eu só tenho permissão para traduzi-la =D** E eu gostaria, se possível, se gostarem da fic, comentem na original em inglês, ok?  
Eu vou tentar manter as traduções mensais, mas, por favor, eu estou no terceiro ano, também conhecido como o inferno sobre a Terra, então posso atrasar. Mas como eu já traduzi uns cinco capítulos...

**Perfect Match – Prólogo**

_Perfeita._

Uma simples palavra parecia ser capaz de descrever a vida dele exatamente.

Perfeita

E vista pelo lado de fora, era.

Seus pais eram ricos. Ele vivia nessa enorme mansão de Destiny Islands, com apenas seu irmão gêmeo de companhia. Seus pais nunca estavam em casa. Eles tinham de trabalhar para providenciar a seus filhos a melhor vida que eles poderiam ter, afinal. E trabalho significava viagens de trabalho. Muitas delas. Para lugares longínquos. O tempo todo. Eles só iam para casa uma vez a cada dois ou três meses. Se Roxas e seu irmão tivessem sorte.

Mas isso não o incomodava nenhum um pouco. Ele até... Gostava um pouco. Ele e seu irmão amavam um ao outro carinhosamente e sempre se divertiram juntos. Eles nunca precisaram de qualquer outra pessoa, mesmo quando eram crianças.

Quando eles eram mais jovens, por volta dos seis anos, seus pais começaram a deixá-los sozinhos por alguns dias seguidos, às vezes até semanas, com um envelope repleto de dinheiro, mas sem ninguém para tomar conta deles. Tinha sido estranho a princípio, amedrontador até, mas os dois garotos conseguiram se virar muito bem, mesmo sem ter um adulto por perto.

Eles aprenderam a cozinhar refeições bem simples, eventualmente descobriram como lavar as roupas, eles deixavam a casa limpa e ficavam felizes quando seus pais eventualmente vinham para casa e os elogiavam, diziam que eles eram bons garotos e como eles estavam felizes porque eles eram tão fortes e maduros e até os beijavam antes de sair, dizendo adeus novamente.

Às vezes ele se perguntava por que seus pais não contrataram uma babá ou uma empregada ou algo assim, porque até mesmo antes ele sabia que alguns de seus amigos as tinham para cuidar deles quando os pais não estavam em casa. Mas ele e o irmão sempre concordavam que eles não precisavam de uma babá ou uma empregada ou coisa assim, porque eles sempre foram bons garotos e eram capazes de lidar com essas coisas. Eles já tinham seis anos, afinal.

E ele podia lembrar claramente esse dia, quando os avós deles os visitaram, quando eles descobriram sobre isso.

Ele ainda podia lembrar da expressão chocada no rosto de sua avó quando eles contaram que estavam sozinhos por quase duas semanas. Eles tinham sete anos na época e o verdureiro da loja da rua oposta já tinha se acostumado com a visão dos dois adoráveis meninos lutando com a cesta grande demais para os dois, cheia de comidas e doces.

Ele ainda podia lembrar das lágrimas nos olhos de sua avó quando ela os colocou nas pequenas camas e os beijara boa noite e ele conseguia recordar do sorriso no rosto de seu avô que os observava da entrada da porta.

E ele se lembrava dos gritos, dos muitos gritos, quando seus pais finalmente chegaram em casa.

Por que eles não ficaram com eles? Por que deixaram os dois sozinhos? Como eles podiam ficar longe por tanto tempo, sabendo que os dois pequenos estavam _sozinhos, completamente sozinhos?_

E os pais deles gritariam de volta, como eles eram bons garotos e lidavam com tudo muito bem, como os pais deles tinham de trabalhar muito para dar a eles tudo o que eles queriam.

E eles ouviriam a avó deles chorar e o avô deles berrar sobre o quão terrível era para garotos dessa idade lidar com tudo sozinhos. Como as crianças não precisavam ter tudo o que queriam, mas sim de ter os pais para amá-los e entendê-los. Como pais deviam amar seus filhos e como ele não entendia o porquê dos pais não o amarem.

O pai deles berraria que ele os _amava _sim.

O avô deles gritaria que ele não era capaz de ver isso.

A mãe deles gritaria que não era da conta deles.

A avó deles exclamaria que _era_ sim da conta deles se eles negligenciavam os netos deles.

O pai deles ficaria furioso e demandaria que eles saíssem.

A avó deles choraria e insistiria que eles levassem os dois com eles. Ela choraria sobre o quão perigoso era deixar dois garotos sozinhos. O que fariam se um deles se ferisse, ou se alguém invadisse a casa, ou se um dos dois adoecesse, ou...

Ele lembrava o quanto ele chorara, e como seu irmão pulou para fora de sua cama e sentou na dele e o abraçara, o próprio chorando, mas tentando ser forte para seu irmão menor, sussurrando palavras tranqüilizantes e puxando as cobertas sobre eles para que eles não ouvissem mais as vozes zangadas no andar de baixo.

Não foi permitido aos avós vê-los depois dessa cena. Depois eles descobriram que seu avô tentara tirá-los de seus pais, mas o pai deles, sendo um conhecido advogado de sucesso, ganhara o processo. Os avós deles não foram permitidos mais vê-los.

Não os deixaram ir ao funeral da avó deles.

Dessa vez fora _ele _que abraçara seu irmão e tentara segurar as próprias lágrimas enquanto ele sussurrava palavras sem sentido na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Eles tinham dez anos na época. Eles não entendiam realmente o que estava acontecendo, só contaram a eles que a avó deles tinha ido para o céu, onde os outros avós deles estavam e a eles não tinha sido permitido dizer adeus.

Foi então que ele aprendeu que se importar com alguém só trazia dor. Então ele parou de se importar. Ele parou de se importar com seus amigos, com seus pais. O único com quem ele se importava era seu irmão. Porque ele sabia que seu irmão era o único que nunca o machucaria.

Ele tinha ouvido uma vez que não gostar dos pais era uma coisa terrível. Mas a pessoa que disse algo assim certamente nunca encontrara _seus_ pais.

Para o resto do mundo, a vida dele ainda era perfeita. Para o resto do mundo, ele e seu irmão eram as crianças mais afortunadas vivas. Para o resto do mundo, os pais deles agiam como se ligassem para eles, como se fossem pais amorosos e responsáveis, que eles _tinham _de deixar sozinhos embora eles nunca _quisessem _partir.

E ele estava bem assim. Ele não ligava de não os ver nunca. Eles podiam ficar longe para sempre e começar novas famílias em qualquer outro lugar. Ele não ligava desde que eles continuassem a mandar dinheiro para ele e seu irmão. Ele parara de se importar a muito tempo.

E ele tinha de admitir, a vida dele era muito boa, se um não soubesse sobre a vida familiar fodida dele.

Ele era popular, tinha vários amigos, tinha seu irmão, que ele amava profundamente, era rico, nunca tinha problemas na escola.

As notas deles eram ótimas, a maioria 'A' e alguns 'B's. Ele era o aluno brilhante da classe, amado pelos professores, adorado pelo seu próprio fã-clube, adorado por muitos, se não _todos_ seus caros colegas.

Ele era _adorável_, afinal. E ele sabia disso.

Ele _sabia_ que os olhos azul-bebê eram maravilhosos, ele _sabia_ que o cabelo loiro e pontudo era perfeito, _sabia_ que sua birra fofa fazia homens adultos chorarem. E ele sabia como usar sua aparência em proveito próprio.

Oh, sim, ele _sabia._

Ele flertava, sorria e fazia birra se necessário para alcançar um objetivo, seja copiar respostas de testes da garota próxima a ele, seja conseguindo uma refeição grátis na lanchonete, seja o dever de casa dele feito por um de seus admiradores, seja uma garota ou um garoto para esquentar a cama dele à noite.

Ele sabia como usar as pessoas. Era talvez a única coisa que seus pais já tinham o ensinado na vida. Isso... E nunca se apegar.

Todos gostavam dele. Pelo dinheiro, pela aparência, por sua habilidade. Mas ele nunca deixava ninguém chegar perto dele, exceto pelo seu irmão gêmeo. Todos os outros só o usariam, como ele próprio fazia com todos. Abrir seu coração para as outras pessoas significava tê-lo quebrado eventualmente. Ele sabia. Ele sabia disso desde que ele tinha dez anos e segurou seu irmão nos braços, chorando pela sua avó, silenciosamente odiando seus pais por não estarem lá por ele e seu irmão.

Oh, sim, ele sabia.

Ele era feliz. Ele dizia a ele mesmo que ele era todo dia. Sim, os pais dele eram idiotas, e daí? Isso não o incomodava mais. Ele tinha tudo o que queria. Todos tão sortudos quanto ele seriam felizes, certo? Certo.

Ele tinha _tudo._

E ainda assim…


	2. Capítulo 1

**Sumário:** A vida dele sempre foi perfeita, ou pelo menos assim Roxas gostava de achar. Mas com a superar seus medos por outra pessoa não é tão fácil quanto parece. Quando tanto o seu passado e o de seu amante ameaçam a sua relação instável, Roxas tem de encarar a verdade: Sua vida nunca foi perfeita. Mas ao menos era melhor que a de Axel. [Akuroku UA]

**Nota da Tradutora:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence (quem dera, quem dera...). **A fic "Perfect Match" é da autora Beutelmaus, eu só tenho permissão para traduzi-la =D** E eu gostaria, se possível, se gostarem da fic, comentem na original em inglês, ok?

* * *

**Perfect Match – Capítulo 1  
**

Ele não conseguia dormir. Ele nunca dormia mais de quatro horas.

Ele não se importava muito. Ele se acostumara a acordar antes do amanhecer e esperar pelo nascer do sol, sentado no enorme e confortável sofá no seu quarto somente com a roupa de baixo, bebericando uma xícara de café e olhando para as nuvens, observando-as mudar de cor do preto para cinza, do cinza para um tom delicado de rosa, para laranja, para cinza de novo, e então branco...

Ele se acostumara a ficar sozinho no seu quarto grande e vazio. Ele gostava. Aqui ele podia pensar sobre… coisas. Aqui ele podia ser… ele mesmo. Não a falsa pessoa feliz que todos assumiam automaticamente que ele era.

Ele ouviu alguém bater suavemente na porta de seu quarto. Ele não se importou em dizer nada, só bebericando seu café e continuando a ver o sol nascer. Ele ouviu o quieto ranger da sua porta e passos vagarosos se aproximando quando essa pessoa entrou em seu quarto.

"Roxas," ele ouviu a voz macia da única pessoa com quem ele se importava. A única pessoa que ele deixava se aproximar. A única pessoa em quem ele confiava.

Sora, seu irmão gêmeo, ficou ao seu lado e o olhou carinhosamente. Ele já estava vestido, com um capuz simples preto e branco de mangas curtas sobre uma camisa vermelha e azul e largos shorts pretos, bolsos vermelhos presos a suas coxas por cintos amarelos, sua corrente prateada com esse pingente em forma de coroa, que o avô deles secretamente havia dado em seu décimo primeiro aniversário, descansando em seu peito, e suas características luvas sem dedos em suas mãos. Seu cabelo chocolate era espetado como o do seu irmão, mas era maior e mais bagunçado, indo para todas as direções possíveis da sua cabeça.

Ele sorriu suavemente e sentou próximo a seu irmão.

"Eu fiz o café da manhã," ele disse, abraçando seu gêmeo e bagunçando o cabelo loiro afetivamente. "Panquecas, só para você. Quer descer?"

Roxas sorriu de volta. Ele amava o modo como seu sempre irmão alegre conseguia faze-lo sorrir a cada manhã.

"Por que você fez isso?" ele perguntou, rindo levemente. "Você adora dormir até mais tarde, Sora."

"Awww," Sora riu e beliscou a bochecha de Roxas de leve. "Porque você é meu irmãozinho cuti cuti, e eu tiamu tantoooo!" Ele abriu os braços para demonstrar o quanto ele amava o 'irmãozinho' dele, que o encarou pelo apelido estúpido. Sora riu da birra. "Isso, e porque você precisa comer, mano. Você é muitooooo magro."

Roxas riu enquanto Sora o cutucava nas costelas, sorrindo como o gato de Chesire. Ele rebateu a mão de seu irmão mais velho e parou, pegando uma camiseta do chão e a colocando sobre a cabeça enquanto ele seguia seu irmão para fora do quarto e para o andar de embaixo.

"Certo, primeiro: Oito minutos! Você é mais velho por oito malditos minutos irmão querido!" Ele ignorou Sora gritando "Linguagem, Roxas!" feliz, "E segundo: Você é tão magro quanto eu, então cale a boca!".

"Bem, eu acho que isso é de família. De qualquer modoooooo..." Roxas sentou e pegou um garfo, vendo seu irmão preparar dois pratos cheios de beleza dourada e amanteigada, aproveitando a conversa alegre dele. "Eu acordei cedo hoje e queria panquecas, e porque você nunca come comida de verdade no café da manhã, não me olhe desse jeito, você sabe que marshmallows não _é_ comida de verdade, não importando o quanto eles sejam gostosos... De qualquer maneira, eu pensei, 'Ei, Sora, você tem duas horas de sobra, porque cê não tenta rechear seu pobre, magro e adorável irmãozinho com não-saudável, mas inegavelmente deliciosa Comida dos Deuses, também conhecida como as Panquecas Esquisitas, De Dar Água na Boca, Deliciosamente Gordurosas do Sora, Especial do Roxas?' E aqui estão elas..." Ele entrou à Roxas um prato de panquecas incrivelmente deliciosas. Elas até tinham pedacinhos de chocolate nelas, como Roxas gostava.

"Devore!" Sora alegrou enquanto ele sentou próximo ao irmão e seguia o próprio conselho instantaneamente.

Eles comeram em silêncio. Roxas amava a comida de seu irmão. Era simplesmente a melhor. Ele não conhecia modo melhor de começar o dia.

Sim, estava calmo. Até que ouviram alguém descer as escadas.

Sora parou no meio de uma mordida. Roxas suspirou.

Uma loira linda, com grandes olhos azuis entrou na cozinha, com um sorriso bonito no seu rosto ainda mais. Os olhos dela brilharam quanto ela viu Roxas.

"Bom dia," ela disse alegremente.

Muito feliz. Ugh! Por que ele tinha a levado para casa?

Roxas olhou de relance seu irmão. Seu coração quase parou dolorosamente quando ele viu o olhar de puro desgosto no rosto dele. Sora tentou esconder rapidamente, mas Roxas sabia. Ele sabia o que seu irmão pensava sobre isso. Sobre os... experimentos dele.

"Por que você ainda está aqui?" ele disse, sem olhar para cima. Ele deu mais uma mordida do café da manha delicioso. "Eu disse a você que não queria te ver hoje."

Ela baixou o rosto. Os olhos azuis arregalaram mais que o possível, a boca dela abriu e as mãos se fecharam em punhos.

E ela começou a chorar.

"Mas… Mas…" ela soluçou penosamente, a voz dela soando alta, quebrada e de um modo geral, _desagradável_. "Mas, eu pensei…".

"Esse é o problema," Roxas disse sem emoção. "Você pensando, eu digo."

"Você... você não quer dizer que..." ela uivou, agarrando a camisa logo acima do coração em um gesto dramático. Ela já tremia. "Eu pensei que nós... Eu pensei que você me amava…".

"Oh, convenhamos…" Roxas limpou os lábios com um guardanapo educadamente, nunca olhando para cima. "Nós só nos conhecemos ontem. Eu nem sei o seu nome."

"Eu estou na sua aula de matemática e na de biologia, seu idiota!" ela gritou, as mãos tremendo de raiva. "Nos conhecemos desde a nona série!"

"E daí? Eu ainda não sei o seu nome." Roxas se inclinou na cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu sei que você me conhece. Eu sei que você não podia esperar para transar comigo ontem à noite. É tudo que eu preciso saber sobre você. Você é igual a todos os outros."

Ela ia protestar, mas olhos azuis flamejantes a pararam.

Roxas olhou lágrimas encher os olhos grandes mais uma vez. Ele observou sem emoção, enquanto elas passavam pelos longos cílios, escorrendo da bochecha pálida, gotejando do queixo perfeito.

Ela fugiu chorando.

Era sempre assim. Eles sempre choravam. Os garotos tanto quanto as garotas.

Silêncio de novo. Mas dessa vez não era calmo. Dessa vez era triste e doloroso que enchia a cozinha.

Sora pegou o seu prato e o colocou perto da pia. Ele nunca olhou para seu irmão enquanto deixava a cozinha.

Roxas se sentiu aliviado, mas ainda sentiu-se culpado ao mesmo tempo.  


* * *

Eles foram para a escola em silêncio. Eles andavam, já que a escola era a apenas cinco quadras.

Roxas tinha trocado para jeans cinzentos e confortáveis, um colete preto e apertado com o pingente que o avô deles os tinha dado, um tipo de estrela de quatro pontas, presa ao zíper, e sua jaqueta favorita branca, aquela com um padrão xadrez preto e branco nos ombros e o colarinho vermelho, com uma munhequeira preta e branca no pulso esquerdo, e calçava tênis preto e branco.

Era incomum para Sora ficar tão quieto, mas Roxas sabia o porquê. Ele sabia que seu irmão estava decepcionado.

Ele também estava.

"Me desculpe," ele disse, olhando para os pés. Os tênis faziam barulhos gentis e irritantes no pavimento.

Sora suspirou.

"É o que você diz _toda vez_, Roxas." Ele suspirou de novo. "Por que você faz isso? Por que você não pára?"

"Não sei." Roxas chutou uma pedrinha. Ela foi parar na grama ao lado da rua. "Não posso."

"Você poderia." Sora o encarava de novo. Ele odiava esse olhar. Aquele olhar desapontado, mas esperançoso. "Você os machuca, sabia? É só… não sei. Não é bom."

Não é bom. Sim

Roxas não era bom.

Ele trazia pessoas com ele quase todas as noites. Nunca duas vezes. Só uma. Ele iria ficar com eles, beijá-los e testá-los, ver se eles o queriam.

Eles sempre queriam. Eles diziam que queriam estar com ele. Amá-lo. Ser sua namorada (ou namorado, já que ele gostava de garotos também).

Eles ansiavam tanto agradá-lo. Isso o enjoava.

Eles tentariam seduzi-lo, dormir com ele, apesar do fato de eles não o conhecerem realmente, mas ele nunca os deixava. E ele os diria para deixá-lo em paz depois, e eles chorariam, gritariam, e às vezes o ameaçariam.

Ele não se importava. Ele parou de se importar a muito tempo. Ele não se importava se ele os machucava porque eles o machucavam muito mais com as mentiras e os falsos sentimentos por ele. Eles mereciam sua crueldade, porque eles eram ainda mais cruéis com as tentativas cobiçosas e cheias de luxúria de seduzi-lo.

Ele nunca dormia no mesmo quarto que seus... convidados. Ele os deixava em algum quarto de hóspedes, desgostoso com as palavras doces, a falta de orgulho quando eles se jogavam em cima dele, quando ofereciam seus corpos como prostitutas, nunca querendo _ele,_ só sua fama, sua aparência, seu dinheiro. Ele não era nada mais que um prêmio para eles, algo para mostrar para seus amigos igualmente vazios.

Ele não conseguia suportar pessoas assim no seu quarto. O quarto dele era seu santuário.

Era o lugar onde ele dormia até desmaiar de exaustão. O lugar onde ele podia odiar a si mesmo por não conseguir parar. Por não conseguir ficar sozinho.

O lugar onde ele sonhava sobre coisas que ele nunca teria; coisas que os dinheiros dos pais dele ou sua fama ou sua aparência nunca poderia dar.

Coisas como... alguém para dividir o enorme e vazio quarto. Alguém com quem ele iria conversar, rir junto, alguém para abraçá-lo, para dizer que tudo estava bem.

Alguém que o amaria pelo o que ele é, não pelo dinheiro ou fama. Coisas como amor.

Ninguém o amaria. Todos eles o queriam, mas não pelo o que ele era. _Nunca_ pelo o que ele era.

E ainda sim, ele tentava. E levava alguém para casa com ele. Quase todo dia.

Porque ele _queria_ se importar. Ele tinha parado de se importar com todos menos com seu irmão tempos atrás, mas ele queria... ele queria se importar... ele queria que alguém se importasse com ele, também....

Um braço quente o puxou para um abraço gentil, o tirando de seus pensamentos depressivos.

Ele tinha Sora. Ele sempre teria Sora. Ele sabia disso.

Mas às vezes não era o suficiente.

"Você pararia se eu pedisse?" a voz macia e triste de seu irmão gêmeo alcançou seus ouvidos.

Roxas parou, olhando para seus pés.

Era a primeira vez que Sora pedia isso. A primeira vez desde que ele tinha começado a trazer estranhos para casa quando ele tinha catorze, mais de dois anos atrás.

Ele ouviu seu irmão suspirar suavemente e o som pequeno quebrou o coração dele. O estomago dele se apertou dolorosamente. Ele não se atrevia a olhar para cima, porque ele sabia que iria quebrar se ele visse a dor e o desapontamento nos olhos azuis-claros de Sora.

"Ei, olhe, me desculpe." Sora bagunçou seu cabeço e sorriu. Mas não tão alegre quanto costumava ser. "Eu sei porque você faz isso. Me desculpe."

Não. Isso não estava certo. Sora não devia... ele não devia se desculpar.

"Não faça isso." Roxas sussurrou. Ele sentiu as lágrimas queimarem os olhos, mas ele se recusou a deixá-las cair. "Você está certo. Você sempre está certo."

Às vezes ele se odiava. Porque ele desapontava a única pessoa importante na vida dele de novo e de novo.

Ele tinha medo de que Sora o deixasse um dia.

"Maldição, claro que sim!" Sora deu seus ombros uma última apertada afetiva antes de deixá-lo. "Não se esqueça, mano! Eu sempre estou certo! Heh!" Ele puxou a alça da mochila um pouco mais alta e sorriu de novo, mais feliz dessa vez. Era falso, e Roxas sabia disso, mas o fazia sentir-se melhor. Como se ele não fosse a pessoa terrível que ele era.

Sora sempre sabia como alegrá-lo. Sora nunca o deixaria. Ele tinha Sora. Às vezes, _isso_ bastava.

"Que tal tomar sorvete depois da escola?" Sora cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. "Por minha conta. Oh, oh, e nós poderíamos alugar filmes muitooo ruins e assistir, e comer pipoca e tal, cê sabe, como fazíamos quando éramos crianças..." Agora ele já estava pulando alegremente, acenando as mãos loucamente como se para convencer seu irmão de seu plano.

"Isso seria bom." Roxas sorriu. Às vezes Sora era o suficiente. As lágrimas desapareceram quando eles chegaram aos portões da escola. "Mas ainda somos crianças, bobo."

"Tsc. Detalhe sem importância." Sora riu e ignorou as palavras de Roxas. Ele tinha uma risada linda, Roxas notou. Era uma pena que ele não ria tanto quanto costumava.

"Mas o sorvete sempre vem primeiro, né? De qualquer maneira, tenho de ir... o Sr. Xehanort não gosta de mim, não posso me atrasar para a aula dele... Te logo!"

Ele tentou correr, mas uma mão no seu braço o impediu.

Roxas continuou fitando o chão, mas o ainda segurava firme seu irmão mais velho. Pensamentos corriam por sua mente, muito rápidos para entendê-los completamente. Ele se sentia tonto, mas não sabia o porquê. Ele tinha de continuar, tinha de provar que eles eram todos iguais, cruéis, calculadores, só o usando. Ele tinha de!

Mas... Sora tinha pedido para ele parar.

E ele sentia... ele sentia que ele não queria continuar seus 'testes'.

Foi por muito tempo. Muitos. E ele sabia que era errado, tão errado...

Doía. Muito. Eles nunca o viam; só viam o doce prêmio, rico e perfeito.

Ele queria parar. E seria fácil parar, ele disse a si mesmo. Sora o ajudaria.

"Eu vou..." Sua boca de repente ficou seca, e ele achou que a voz dele estava engraçada, falhando, até. Ele umedeceu os lábios uma vez, duas, antes de falar de novo. Mais para sussurrar, na verdade. "Sora, eu... eu quero..." Ele parou de novo. Um som estranho escapou de sua garganta seca sem intenção, soando um pouco como um soluço sufocado.

Ele sabia que estava segurando o braço de Sora muito apertado. Tinha de doer, mas Sora não reclamava.

Ele se forçou a olhar pra seu gêmeo. Olhos identicamente azuis se encontraram, e Roxas sentia que seus olhos queimavam de novo. O rosto de Sora parecia um pouco borrado, mas ele ainda conseguia ver o calor e a gentileza e o amor puro nos nas profundezas dos orbes cerúleos de Sora.

"Eu quero parar!" ele sussurrou francamente, agarrando a outra mão de Sora na sua própria e entrelaçando os dedos automaticamente, como ele sempre fazia quando eram crianças. Ele não tinha feito isso desde... mais de dois anos atrás. Desde que ele começou a trazer estranhos para casa.

Mas ele precisava de seu irmão, ele precisava de seu suporte se ele realmente queria parar...

Ele imaginou se Sora tinha lido seus pensamentos, porque, no momento seguinte, ele foi puxado num abraço apertado e amoroso por seu irmão, e ele sentiu um pequeno beijo ser depositado na sua testa.

"Eu vou te ajudar, Roxy, não se preocupe," ele ouviu Sora disser numa calma e confortante voz. Era estranho ouvir o velho apelido de novo. Sora parara de chamá-lo assim há dois anos, também.

Ele pressionou o rosto contra o ombro dele, desejando que as lágrimas não caíssem. Ele sentiu como um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de seu peito, como se ele pudesse respirar de novo após quase se afogar.

Eles ficaram assim por um tempo antes de partirem. Sora apertou de leve a mão de Roxas, sorrindo feliz e acenando com a cabeça sem dizer uma palavra.

Então ele correu, acenando e sorrindo como um idiota. Roxas acenou de volta e foi para um corredor diferente, para a própria aula.  


* * *

  
**NT:** Oh céus, o Roxas é tão emo.


End file.
